FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a randomly accessible magnetic disk device which can be an external memory device for a computer system and, particularly, to a method for making a number of sectors, the recording and reproducing units, on the disk variable in a radial direction of a disk and a device for performing the same method.